Beneath the Surface
by Diamond Core
Summary: First fic! Hilary and Tyson each discover a figure from their past which leads into a whirlwind of events. What dark secrets lie in wait to be uncovered? Will the bonds of love and friendship survive the storm of danger?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! By the way, I am new and this is my first fic so _puts on puppy-dog eyes_ please have mercy if it's not too good! Before I start, may I give my thanks to all those who have ignited the spark of inspiration inside me to write my first fic! _Clears throat_ This fic is specially dedicated to all Ty/Hil fans out there and all great authors I know especially Silver Swiftness, New Moon Night and Sleepy-zzz! I owe you the BIGGEST TON of thanks Swifty! Had it not been for your touching story of 'Perfect Christmas', consider this fic and I to be non- existent on this site! Never think you are not good, because I think that you are awesome and you are the most kind, thoughtful and friendly writer I know! New Moon Night, your beautiful stories move me to the verge of tears! Sleepy-zzz, your imagination and style of writing is flawless! May I also thank my best friend SlimSrim for her advice and support. I just hope that her first fic ('Let it Rip - For Love') will turn up on Ice Archer Girl's website (Destination Beyblade)! If it does, then then please R&R because it's quite interesting!

I don't know whether I'll ever be as good as any of you, but I really hope you will enjoy this story.

**Now for the Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, its characters (except my OCs) or any famous songs (except my own) that might turn up in this story.

****

**BENEATH THE SURFACE**

**Prologue**

The warm sunshine gently stroked his face as he shot a glance at the sun before turning away to face the ocean. The glittering golden sequins of the sun reflected in the smooth silk waves, slowly melted its way into his eyes, letting his mind drift away into his own world of deep thought. Drowsily leaning on the railings that separated the land from water, Ray smiled to himself as he felt the gentle breeze brush through his long raven hair.  
  
"If only it would be this peaceful every day..."he thought. "Maybe I could relax for once instead of constantly fighting newcomers who come after our bit beasts!" Digging into his pocket, Ray drew his beyblade of silver into his hand and gazed at his White Tiger of Gold.  
  
Immediately, a movie of memories flashed through the mind of the silent Bladebreaker. He had more than enough of his share of troubles in the past, when he could have lost Driger for good. All those mistakes he made; losing to Kevin, back at the team's first tournament in China and then there was the cold heartless Bryan. Thinking of that battle sent shivers down his spine! That was a close call – he could have lost his life! Don't forget Dunga from the Saint Shields! Then again, he knew he would always pull through in the end!

Besides, he had managed to help a couple of people during his adventures. Fixing a once broken friendship with Mariah and Lee from the White Tigers plus rescuing Salima from a horrible fate - a permanent membership as a brainwashed minion of Team Psykick!  
  
Ray clenched his fingers around his blade and whispered "Don't worry Driger, I will see to it that no one will take you ever again!" Taking a deep breath, he sighed. "Yet, why do I feel that there is something missing in my life?"  
  
"RAAAAAY!"

Flinching instantly, Ray spun around at the sound of a familiar voice, only to see the bold face of an old friend. "Not exactly what I had in mind!" an annoyed Ray thought to himself.

Before Ray could respond, a pair of delicate hands slammed upon the head of his team mate, followed by some muffled giggles in the background. "TYSON! WILL YOU QUIT BEING SUCH A LOUDMOUTH! RAY IS NOT DEAF YOU KNOW!"

"Arrrgh! Back off Hilary! Who made you the boss?"

"Now settle down you two!" Hands shot out between the fierce warriors, from a short figure, with a laptop tucked under his arm.

"Awww! Now why did you interfere Kenny? It was getting good between the lovebirds!" teased a female voice.

Clutching his stomach, Max burst into fits of hysterical laughter. Scowling with resentment, both faces of the boy and girl flushed into a shade of crimson at Dizzi's comment, and twisted their heads away from each other.

Hiding his embarrassment behind a sheepish grin, Tyson turned to say, "Ehehe...sorry about that Ray, but we'd better go." With the eyes of a puppy, Tyson groaned. "My stomach's killing me! I gotta have those..."

_Grrrrrrrr_

"HAMBURGERS!"

Shaking their heads, everyone's sweat dropped. Taking a deep breath Ray replied "Go ahead guys. I'll catch up in a minute."

Max smiled. "All right Ray, just hurry back okay?"

"Sure."  
  
Turning away, Tyson grinned mischievously. "HA! This means MORE HAMBURGERS for me! Don't say I didn't warn you Ray!"

"Not before I finish them first!" Max challenged, laughing as his friend playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
  
As his friends were a few feet away from him, Ray laughed quietly and turned to follow when-"AAAAH!"

Ray froze in his tracks as a blood-curdling shriek pierced through the air like a knife through the heart. The sound of fluttering wings filled the hollow silence as flocks of seagulls flew off in terror. "Wh-what was that?" Scanning the area left and right, his eyes zoomed towards the cliffs....and there she was!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if that was lame or too short, but I felt that it had to end there. I'll do my best to write more interesting chapters later on, but for now, please review! Laterz!


	2. Swept Ashore

This chapter will be short, but I assure you, the next will be longer! Mucho thanks to those who encouraged me! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Swept Ashore**

Dangling on the edge of a rocky cliff was a figure of a tall young girl, holding onto her life by a single hand.  
  
Before Ray rushed to help her, he shouted, "Hey guys! Come here quick!" In the distance, the boy with a blue and red baseball cap came running towards him, leaving behind a swirling, misty trail of golden sand.

"What is it Ray? Why are you so freaked out dude? You look like you've seen a-"

"No time for that Tyson! Someone's in trouble!"

With that Ray dashed off towards the cliffs, followed by his confused team mate, but before he could reach, the girl's fingers slipped and with another desperate scream, she plunged into the ocean!  
  
The eyes of both Bladebreakers shrunk in horror. Before he knew it, Ray found himself diving into the ocean's treacherous waters. "Just hold on! I'm coming!"

Tyson gaped in shock. "Ray what are you doing? You'll drown!"

But Ray could not hear him anymore. His arms pushed hard against the strong current as he came closer to his target.

"Come on! Keep pushing! Almost there...gotcha!" Wrapping one arm around the motionless figure, Ray struggled to swim to shore.  
  
Tyson gasped in wonder at the heroic feat, but his eyes were still frozen with worry as the strong waves crashed against his team mate.

"Oh no! Ray! I've gotta help him!" Tyson yanked his head here and there. "What can I do to help? Aha!" He fixed his gaze upon a nearby tree with a long piece of rope. Moving rapidly towards the tree, Tyson drew his beyblade launcher and let out a war cry. "Hang on Ray! LET IT RIP! GOOOO DRAGOON!" Quick as a flash, his blade cut through the tree, which collapsed towards his brave friend. Tyson grabbed the rope and hurled it as far as he could.

"Ray catch! Just hold on! I'll pull you guys to safety!" Ray caught the rope just in time and held on for dear life. Taking a deep breath, Tyson heaved with all his might, never easing his grip for a second in the fear of losing his friend.

"Come on Tyson! You can do it! Just a little more...hey! Why are we slipping back?" Ray's heart raced as he saw Tyson losing his grip. "Keep pulling!"

"I'm trying! Not strong enough! So weak...can't hold on much longer!"

"No Tyson! Don't give up!"

A wave of giddiness came over the valiant young warrior as a numb feeling stung his arms and advanced up to his shoulders. "I have to hold on...must save my friend...so numb..."  
  
Tyson was about to let go, when suddenly, a flash of light appeared and a deafening roar echoed throughout the shore. Immediately, Tyson felt a surge of warmth from his loyal bit beast. With rejuvenated hope in his eyes, the World Champion Beyblader made one last effort and pulled and pulled and pulled!

Falling back wearily, Tyson looked up to see a friendly hand in his face. "Ray?"

"Another thrilling victory Tyson! You saved us pal!"

The boy sighed with relief. Taking Ray's hand, Tyson hauled himself up on his feet and let out a roar of triumph! "YEAH! THANKS DRAGOON! That was a close call wasn't it...uh Ray?"  
  
The long-haired blader kneeled down by the girl's side, trying to wake her up. "Hey...can you hear me? Please wake up!"

With a moan, she stirred and blushed as she found herself in the arms of a strong handsome boy, gazing with concern into her soft-brown eyes. "Wh- where am I?"

Tyson rushed to her side. "Dude, is she okay?"  
  
Suddenly, he paused! He stammered in shock as his eyes fell on the wrist cuffs around her hands. "T-Tessara?"


	3. I Remember

**Author's Note:** Thanks a bunch for the reviews everyone! I'm really grateful for the comments given so far! Okay I'm really, REALLY sorry about this readers! The thing is I have to go to India for about two weeks and I'll be leaving on 27th July, so I won't be able to update until between 9-12th August _sweatdrop_! _Kneels down with clasped hands_ Please don't be mad - I promise that I'll update as soon as I get back, so please hang in there! 

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two - I Remember...**  
  
As her eyes met Tyson's the girl murmured, "Uhh T-Tyson?" Everything before her blurred and faded to black.

"Could it be?" the boy wondered, feeling the intricate design engraved in the cuffs before him.

Ray stared at the dazed Bladebreaker and whispered silently "You know this girl?"

Tyson instantly snapped out of his trance and frowned.

"I uh...no time for that Ray. We should get her to safety."

"Alright." Ray slipped one hand round her shoulders and the other under her knees and slowly lifted her up. "For a tall girl," he thought, "she sure is light!"

"Hey Ray. Need any help carrying her?"

"No it's okay. I've got her."

"Let's go." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Oh! Where could they be?" Hilary anxiously paced back and forth, looking at the clock every few seconds. "What's keeping them? Guys, I'm really starting to get worried!"

"It's okay Hilary. I'm sure there's a good reason," said a blonde haired boy.

Kenny looked up from his laptop. "Don't be so sure Max. Hilary does have a good point. It's been half an hour since Tyson ran off."

Max's deep blue eyes widened in concern. "Yeah, the guy just totally freaked out, said something about Ray and just took off! Maybe we should have gone with him."

"Oh, I really hope Tyson's okay!" Hilary groaned.  
  
"Hey," a gruff voice interrupted from the corner of the room. The captain of the Bladebreakers glanced towards the door of the dojo. "I think your answer just came through the door."

Everyone looked to see a figure dripping from head to toe with a fair girl in his arms, followed by his breathless navy-haired friend.

"Tyson! Ray!" Hilary rushed to hug Tyson who immediately blushed at the sudden gesture as his team mates stared at him. Hilary, who was apparently unaware of this in her present state of mind, sighed in relief as her auburn eyes turned to face Ray. Shocked at the sight of him draped in a layer of water, the brunette cried, "What happened to you Ray? You guys had us worried sick!"

"So who's the new girl Ray?" Max asked.

"Hmm! Looks like Prince Charming has finally found someone!" commented a cheeky Dizzi.

A tinge of red instantly formed on Ray's cheeks.

"Now is not the time Dizzi!" Kenny stood up. "Shouldn't we set her down somewhere guys? She'll catch a cold!"

"Right," everyone chorused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooooh! My head! What happened?" The dark-haired damsel flicked her eyes open and sat up. "Where am I?" As her blurred vision cleared, she found herself in the warm comfort of a soft bed and was immediately greeted by the soothing warmth of the fireplace at her bedside. "Nice hideout!" she mumbled quietly. "How did I get here?" Suddenly, a flash of the current events zoomed through her mind's eye. "The cliffs, the fall, the running waters...that boy!"

She rubbed her forehead. "Who was he? If only I could thank him somehow...wait a minute!" Her eyes stiffened. "That other guy! I can't believe it! It's been so long!"  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up?" The girl jumped with a start and turned to meet the dark eyes of someone known from long ago.

"T-Tyson?" she gasped. "I-I can't believe it! It's you!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I-It's really you! You're still alive!"

Tyson flinched as the tension built up inside him. "This can't be happening! Is this a dream?" he wondered. "Somebody pinch me!" He heart melted as he sank into her eyes. They were so deep and full of sadness, pain and truth. He could still hear the thunder and lightning as the memories sent his head spinning.  
  
**# Flashback #**  
  
"Tess! Help me!"

"Hold on Tyson! I'm coming!" The boy's heart leapt into his throat as he clung on to the railings of the ship. He dared not to look down into the menacing waves churning below him, lest he should let go. He could hear the frantic screams of horror from those who were drowning as the wooden railings tore off the ship, one by one. His heart raced as he heard the threatening sound of the ship breaking apart. He let out a cry of agony as the railing within his grasp rapidly cracked.  
  
Immediately as he was about to fall, Tyson felt cold fingers clasp his hand! Tyson raised his head to meet the dark eyes of a tall young girl. He could see the white cloud of fear on her face lit by the electric-blue lightning! With one great heave, the girl lifted him onto the remains of the ship.

"Thanks Tess! I owe you one!"

_CRASH_

Jumping in fear, Tyson hugged the female tightly and shivered vigorously. "Tess! I'm scared!"

Stroking his hair gently, she tried to sound as calm as she could and whispered, "It's alright Tyson! I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay." Tyson looked into her eyes and he could tell that she was not at all certain. Fear was written all over her face. It saddened him to see how much pain she had to go through to make him feel better.  
  
"Listen Tyson. I want you to go from here right now."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"I will, but right now, I have lives to save. There are still many people around here. Go now."

The navy-haired boy frowned. "If you're staying, then I'm staying too!"

"No! It's too dangerous! You could get hurt!"

"But I wanna help you!"

"I can do this myself Tyson! Go with Dad!"

"But Tess..."

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" The girl's eyes instantly softened at the sight of the boy's sorrowful eyes. Kneeling down, she put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Listen Ty! I know how much you care for me and I feel the same about you too! Please don't cry! I promise, no matter what happens, we will always be together and even when we are apart, I know that we will always find each other sooner or later!"

Tears flowed down Tyson's cheeks as he clung onto her.

"Okay, please go Tyson - for me."

"Alright." Loosening his grip on her, the reluctant boy slowly walked away, when all of a sudden...

"AAAAAH!"  
  
"Tessara!" Tyson whirled around to see the girl slip. He dashed off and grabbed her hand. "Please hold on!" His eyes widened as her hand began to loosen its grip. "No Tessara! Dad help me!"  
  
The pounding of footsteps could be heard as a tall dark-haired man ran towards him, but before he could reach-

"AAAAH!" The girl let go and dropped into the ocean.

"TESSARA! No!" Dazed with the ultimate sorrow, painful tears stung his eyes as his hand slowly recoiled in despair. With a broken heart, Tyson sank to the ground sobbing.  
  
**# End of Flashback #  
**  
"Why? Why did you have to leave me all alone for so many years huh? You silly girl!" With tears in his eyes, Tyson wrapped his arms around the fond memory who he had tried to erase. It had been so painful just thinking about her, so he had tried to hide the fresh scar in his mind.  
  
Tessara whined, "So what? I'm here now!" Wiping her tears, she flashed a warm smile. "It's been so long...and you haven't changed a bit...my dear brother!"

Tyson held his elder sister by the hands and squeezed them tightly. "Your hands! They're so cold! Wanna warm them by the fire?"

"Sure."  
  
There were a few moments of silence as the reunited siblings happily sat hand in hand near the warm comfort of brightly lit flames. Giving Tessara a curious look, Tyson asked, "How did you manage to get here?"

The long-haired girl formed a sad expression of dark fear and emotion in her watery eyes. She closed them and murmured, "Tyson, I've been through so much more than you'll ever know to find you. How I came here goes a long way back."

Seeing the evident sorrow in her eyes, Tyson held her by the shoulders and whispered gently, "It's alright Tess. You can always tell me later when you're ready. I'll be there for you and no matter what happens, we'll always be together now – I'll see to it that we'll never get separated again! Be sure of that!"

"Tyson!" With tears of joy, Tessara threw her arms around him in a warm embrace. 

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter...sorry if any characters were OOC! I guarantee that the next chapter will be up as soon as I get back! Until then, please review! Laterz! 


	4. Welcome to Our Crazy Dojo!

I am sooooo sorry for not updating so long! /_Glares at my modem ready to smash it with a rock but calms down/ _The problem was that my stupid internet connection got busted for a while and then I was so busy and lost spirit for a while, so I couldn't update /_major sweatdrop/ _! All I could do was review other people's stories! /_Pulls on pathetic puppy's eyes/ _Please forgive me! Oh well...I hope this chapter will make up for the delay!

**Silver Swiftness:** How'd Tess get stuck hanging at the cliff earlier? That's a good question! It's a mystery to be unravelled later _/grins slyly/_! Sorry I haven't replied in ages to your emails _/sweatdrop, whacks myself with a stick/ _! Mucho thanks again for always being there and supporting me! Can't wait for your update!

**Chibi-Kari: **You really think my first fic is amazingly written? Aw! Thank you so much! I really appreciate the encouragement you've given!

**SlimSrim:** The same goes for you! Good luck with your fic!

**shadowgirl/ashleigh:** No problem! Glad to see your fic doing well! Keep up the good work!

**Calm Soul:** Great to know that you like my fic, cos you're another one of my favourite authors! Hope you'll get to update your fics soon as well!

Thanks again and here's the chappie!

* * *

**Chapter Three - Welcome to Our Crazy Dojo!**

"LET IT RIP!" Towards the rising of the sun, the air of silence was vividly interrupted by the clash of beyblades. With a loud yawn, Tessara sleepily walked down the steps and watched in curiosity, as her brother and Max called upon their sacred bit beasts. "GO DRAGOON!"

"NOW DRACIEL! HEAVY VIPER WALL!"  
  
For a brief moment, a blinding flash of light appeared. A great deep blue dragon and a heavily armoured turtle rose into the sky. The earth trembled as explosions of war cries bombarded the air of intense silence. Tessara gaped in wonder as the teenage boys grinned with enthusiasm. With a final explosive clash, the blades shot out of the beystadium as the bit beasts disintegrated into them.  
  
"Nice move Tyson! Your attack was sweet!"

"Aw shucks, it was nothing!" Tyson beamed confidently.

"So it is true what they say!" Heads twirled to see Tessara standing in the doorway.

"Hey! Glad you're up!" cheered Max giving her a friendly wave.

"Thanks!" Tess responded. "Hm! Bladebreakers! World champions for two years! Not bad!" she complimented as she winked at Tyson.

"Hehe! That's us! Welcome to the dojo of the Bladebreakers!"

"Not too bad, little bro! Not too bad!"  
  
"HUH?" Tess whirled to see baffled expressions on the faces of her brother's friends. Kai simply lifted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Tyson?" Kenny began. "What does she mean by-?"

"Oh! Beg your pardon guys! My name is Tessara, but you can call me Jade or Tess!" The girl beamed. "Whatever you prefer!" Nodding her head at the blading champ, she continued "I guess my brother will explain later."

As he curiously looked from Tess to his friend, Max exclaimed, "Tyson! You never mentioned having a sister!"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" queried the Chief. Tyson's sweat dropped as his team waited for an answer.

"Ehehe! It's a looooong story!"  
  
Shrugging, Max smiled. "But still! Nice to meet ya! I'm Max! May I introduce you to the team?"

"That would be great!" was her response as her eyes sparkled.

"Meet the Chief a.k.a. Kenny!" Max began as he extended his palm towards the boy with the laptop. "Don't let his looks fool ya cos he is the brains behind the brawn of this team!"

Kenny blushed with pride. "Uhaha! Hey Max, I don't deserve that much credit!"

"Quit acting so modest Chief!" Tyson remarked.

"Yeah! Of course you deserve it!" agreed the blonde.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" cried out a voice from Kenny's laptop.

Kenny nodded with a chuckle. "Yep! Like I was saying, I don't deserve that much credit!" The boy showed the valuable instrument that contained his bit beast. "Without Dizzi here, let's just say that the team wouldn't have come this far!"

"Aw! I knew you would appreciate me someday Chief!"

"Moving on!" voiced Max. "The guy with the slate hair is Kai. He's the captain of our team!" Turning to him, the blonde shouted "Hey Kai! Aren't you gonna say 'hi' to the new girl?!"

With a blank expression on his face, the team captain gave the girl a gruff welcome. "Hn, hi."

Her brother frowned in annoyance. "Hmph! Always a pleasure meeting you Kai!"

"Not quite the social type is he?" muttered Tess.

"Aw! He does that with everyone! He'll open up eventually! Our friend Hilary is also with us! We'll meet her in the kitchen." Clearing his throat loudly for the grand finale, Max announced "And last but not least..."  
  
"Hey guys! Breakfast is ready!"

Tessara gasped as a tall figure stepped out from the shadows. As her eyes fell on his face, her cheeks flared up into a shade of crimson and her eyes grew numb with awe. At the sound of his voice her racing heart pounded the drums of her emotions. "Wow!" she thought. "Who is he? His voice is so...hold it! What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this?"

"Hi!" Up jerked her head to meet his hypnotic gaze. "Glad you're okay! Feeling better?"

Trembling all over, she vividly nodded. "Uh-uhuh..."

"Great! You must be hungry!" Greeting her with a friendly smile, the boy advised "Let's go and eat!"

"Hey!" jumped a gleeful Tyson before complaining, "That was my line Ray! Oh yeah! Who's up for pancakes? Last one there is a rotten blader!"

Grinning with amusement, everyone burst into quiet fits of laughter as the hungry bullet shot down the hallway to eat his grub. Tessara's mind drifted away into a trance as her eyes glued on to the Chinese blader.

Before Max could follow, Tess murmured "Hey Max."

"Yeah?"

"That guy...who is he?"

"Who?" Max pondered at her sudden change of tone. "I wonder what's up!" As he looked, he noticed that her glance followed the figure of his dark-haired friend. "Oh that guy! He's Ray - he used to be with the White Tigers!"

"I see..." As the boy disappeared down the corridor she murmured "Ray..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tyson! Do you have to act like such a bottomless pit! No one can eat because of you!"

Tyson raised his head to meet the fiery stare of a brunette standing over him. Undaunted, the boy rolled his eyes and mumbled, " Mmph...you're not the boss of me! Mmph, besides Hilary, I don't remember crowning you queen of this dojo!"

Hilary's face screwed up in disgust as she pressed her pounding temples. "Can't you at least have some table manners? Now I have to go shopping and get more food since you hogged it all!"

"Ack! Whatever!"

Tessara stared inquisitively as the pair continued their squabble. Turning towards Kenny, who was typing away at his laptop, the girl sported her pearly teeth and spoke "Lemme guess, they always fight like this right?"

The boy sighed. "Oh you bet they do! Just a part of everyday life!"

Dizzi chuckled. "Don't worry too much Tess, they always patch up. After all, they do make such a cute couple!"

Ray laughed. "Hahaha! I don't know whether Tyson would wanna know that!"

"Got a point there Ray!" grinned Max, "But come to think of it, they do make a good pair!"

In the presence of Ray, Tessara forced her blush to disappear beneath a smirk. "Heh, so do you guys want me to set them up?"

Looking at each other, broad smiles cracked on the boys' faces.

"Hey yeah! That's a great idea Tess!" Max sniggered, as his eyes gleamed with mischief.

Nodding his head in approval Ray agreed. "I say go for it."  
  
The boy smiled at the fair girl in front of him. "Tess really seems to know how to come up with ideas! She's cute when she talks like that...wait a sec! What did I just...?" Ray shook his head slightly and pulled his eyes towards his knees. "Hn, must be the syrup with those pancakes."

Ray lifted his head to continue the conversation, but before he could do so, his orbs were met with the image of Tessara's head orientated to another direction, her face engraved with the deepest concern.

"What's wrong Tessara?" his blue-eyed friend asked.

**#Ray's POV#**

For a few seconds, I did not have the faintest idea of what the fuss was all about, but as I followed her gaze, what I saw caused my thoughts to halt in confusion as the air grew heavy with an uneasy silence. Tyson stood a few yards away from us with a somehow goofy look of surprise on his face that slowly morphed into a slight one of guilt, but that was not the thing that troubled me.

What stood _opposite_ the dude made me worry.

**#Tessara's POV#**

I could see Hilary's shrunken figure trembling as if she was buried in ice! She was clearly sobbing with her face buried in her hands. It made my heart sink to see my new friend cry her heart out like this.

As my gaze shifted to my brother, I could hear just one question ringing in my ears. "Tyson what have you done?"

For a brief moment, my mind felt completely blank, but suddenly, something struck me and my frozen expression hardened into one of determination.

"Whatever you've done little brother, I'm gonna fix it! This friendship is too good to be broken and I'm not gonna let it fall apart! Who knows?" I slowly let a faint smirk mark a crease on my face. "Maybe there'll be something more!"

_

* * *

_Sorry if this one was not very good. I'll try my best to update sooner than I did this time! Until then, please review! By the way, I might be using the italic font for thoughts in the next chappie, so if I do, please don't get confused, lol! Laterz! 


	5. Do I Really Feel? Part I

Hi everybody! Sorry to those who feel like I've kept them waiting too long! Thanks a bunch for adding me to your author alerts Swifty and Chibi-Kari!

**Wreckless Spirit: **Yep, you're about to find out! Ehehe, _/sweatdrop/_ Sorry if my last review did not make any sense! I was worried that in my review of 'Love and Jealousy', I sounded like I was taking the credit, so I just thought I should say sorry! _/Catches you staring at me/_ I know! I'm a weird one, lol!

_/Turns to readers and reviewers/_ May I recommend her fic: **_'The Spirit of the Black Panther'_**. It's really packed with action and thrills! You're always welcome to R&R if you like, she'll really appreciate it!

**xomi:** Hehe! If that's what you want to happen, you might wanna read on! _/Taps Tessara on the shoulder/ _Hey Tess! Looks like the crowd have already started to like ya!

**Tessara: **Really? Oh wow _/eyes sparkle/_!

Thanks a bunch for adding me to your favourites xomi! I really feel special and encouraged by that! Lots of hugz to ya!

**shadowgirl/ashleigh:** I didn't know I was your greatest reviewer! Aw! Mucho thanks for your support! Glad you like my fic. Okay now that I've updated you don't have to kill me, lol!

Thanks again for the reviews everyone!

Just to let you know, I won't be using the italic font for thoughts but I will be using it when someone's conscience is speaking (and of course when someone puts an emphasis on a word). Don't get confused now!

This chapter's gonna be pretty long so I'm gonna split into two parts. Here's the first part!

* * *

Chapter Four - Do I Really Feel...?

(Part One)

"I can't believe this!" groaned the World Champion. "I can't believe that Tess made me walk Hil to the shops today!" Tyson sighed heavily as he dragged his feet down the silent streets. "Sure I can be a real pig at times, but of all bad luck! Why did I have to end up walking with _her_?"

**# Flashback #**

"Tyson do you have to act like such a bottomless pit?! No one can eat because of you!"

Tyson raised his head to meet the fiery stare of a brunette standing over him. Undaunted, the boy rolled his eyes and mumbled, " Mmph...you're not the boss of me! Mmph, besides Hilary, I don't remember crowning you queen of this dojo!"

Hilary's face screwed up in disgust as she pressed her pounding temples. "Can't you at least have some table manners? Now I have to go shopping and get more food since you hogged it all!"

"Ack! Whatever!"

"Don't 'Ack! Whatever' me you greedy slob!"

Tyson was about to respond when the sound of laughter slowly seeped through his ears. From the corner of his eye, he spotted his sister smirking slyly. The glint of mischief in her eyes gave Tyson the shivers.

"Rrrrr, that can't be good!" Tyson gulped as he saw his teammates snigger with her. "Tess, what are you up to this time?"

"TYSON! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

The boy instantly snapped out of his thoughts as the sound of Hilary's screech struck his eardrums causing a high-pitched ringing.

"Oh of course! You never would! Why do I even bother?! Why don't you ever consider anybody else's feelings Tyson? It's like all you know is that only you exist and nothing else matters!"

Tyson, who was getting tired of Hilary's lectures, felt his inner self sizzle and boil in anger, causing his blood to rise as his fists hardened into iron-like spheres.

Before he knew it, he stood up and grabbed Hilary's wrist twisting it in a rage as his dark eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"HILARY! WHY DON'T YOU JUST CUT THE CRAP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" The angry teen spat at the thought of her last comment and growled as his voice grew louder and louder by the second. "Like you're one to talk...what do you think you've been doing for the team all this time? From what I remember, all you have been doing is sitting on your butt all day, pushing us around acting like the whole world belongs to you! There was NEVER A TIME WHEN YOU EVER LAUNCHED A BEYBLADE FOR US! You don't even know the first thing about how to blade! You think you're so vital for this team? Well, guess what. We don't even need you here! We never did, never have and never will!"

Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes locked on to the delicate wrist within his now tightened grasp and as his anger died down, a tiny voice demanded _"Tyson what are you doing? Have you completely lost it? Stop it right now!"_

Tyson felt his whole body tremble with a new sense of dread as his eyes swam up to Hilary's figure. Her face had grown pale with fear, shock and the ultimate despair. What she did next was something that Tyson would never expect from the girl that she was.

Her voice that was so loud and strong a few seconds ago was now weak and unstable. "H-how could you say such a thing Tyson? W-what's happened to you? I thought that you, that you cared - that you were my friend!" Her voice grew higher and higher and finally broke as she clutched on to her aching wrist. Her once lively eyes had now deepened with anguish and shimmered in the sunlight as tears rose up to the surface and flowed down her rosy cheeks.

_"Now you've done it, you stupid baka!"_ accused the voice in his sub-conscious mind.

Tyson felt a huge lump evolve in his throat as his heart seemed to be weighed down by immense pressure of a millestone of guilt.

"H-Hilary."

**# End of Flashback #**

**#Tyson's POV#**

Come to think of it, why did I feel like that! Feeling guilty for a girl with _that_ kinda attitude...it doesn't make any sense!

**# Flashback #**

"You know Tyson, I think you should apologise to her," Max advised.

"Yeah dude, what you said was pretty harsh," Ray concurred.

"Gimme a break!" I exclaimed. "You're not seriously saying that I have to say sorry to that pesky brat...not going to happen!"

"Oh yes it will!"

I twisted my head to see a stern expression on my sister's face as she stood up straight and tall with her hands on her hips.

"What you did was wrong little brother. Your words were bad enough, but twisting her wrist is completely out of order! You know that you're not supposed to approach a girl like that! You've really hurt her Tyson and now she'll probably leave because of you."

"Sis! You don't even know her!" I pouted. "You have no idea what she's like when it comes to giving orders! She never even gives me room to breathe!"

"That's because she's only looking out for your best interest and is trying to do her part for the team! She may not know how to blade but she's been a great coach from what I've heard from Kenny!"

I couldn't believe this! My first day with everyone together had only just begun and already, I was arguing with my own sister! What a drag!

Taking a deep breath I retorted, "Look Tess, none of this would have happened if she hadn't started nagging me with all those stupid comments! It's _her_ fault that this whole thing started, so if there's anyone who has to apologise, it's her!" With that I crossed my arms and scowled with my eyes closed.

Heaving a deep sigh, my sister shook her head and mused, "Then you leave me no choice."

Curiously, I opened one eye and looked at her. "What exactly are ya planning to do?"

"You really wanna know?" she said with a slight tone of amusement.

At that quote, everyone, except for Kai stared at her with the same puzzled look on their faces.

"You're going to the shops with Hilary."

"What?! What did you say?" Both my eyes snapped wide open to stare at Tess in shock and disbelief.

"You heard me!" she grinned. "I said you're going to the shops with Hilary! Don't even bother to argue cos I ain't gonna listen!"

Raising both of my hands in protest I moaned, "But Tess, I can't! I just can't, I won't! I'm not gonna keep company with the wicked witch of Bakuten High!"

Ignoring my last comment Tessara's grin widened. "Okay! All those in favour of this, say 'aye'!"

"Aye!" I couldn't believe my ears! Max had raised his hand straight away! "Hey! Sorry bud," he flashed one of his cheerful smiles, "but I'm with Tess in this one!"

"Aye!" came Ray's voice.

"Not you too Ray!"

He simply gave a small smile and cast a meaningful look at Kai before nudging him in the arm and whispering, "Come on Kai!"

The team captain just rolled his eyes and mumbled in response, "Pfff! Whatever."

"It's unanimous!" Tess cheered as if she was on a TV show. "I hope you're ready to go Tyson cos it looks like you've got some shopping to do!"

**# End of Flashback #**

"Can't they understand?" I thought to myself. "Hilary and I will never get along!"

_"Oh yes you will! You know you'll have to!"_

"Wha? Who's there?"

_"You know who!"_

"What do you mean by 'you know who'? Who in the hell are ya?" I suddenly clapped my hands over my mouth. What a dumb ass I could be at times! Because of my careless outburst, Hilary was staring at me as if asking, "Tyson? Are you feeling alright?"

_"Ack, you really are dense! Duh! I'm your conscience, that's who!"_

I immediately bit my tongue in order not to shout again and mentally spoke, "All right, what do you want?"

_"Just giving you a chance."_

"What the heck? A chance for what?"

_"A chance to make up with her and start things over."_

"Not even if you'd pay me! Hell, I ain't apologising! It's her fault!"

_"No it isn't"_

"Yes it is!"

_"She's really upset."_

"I don't care!"

_"Oh yes you do! She's your friend! Why wouldn't you care!"_

I paused for a few seconds. "Maybe he is right. Man, what is happening to me? I'm just talking to myself and it's driving me nuts!"

**Meanwhile...**

Ray stood silently working on the used up dishes in the kitchen sink. "Gee! I wonder how Tyson's getting along in his _'little morning walk'_!" He laughed quietly at the memory of how Tyson was forced to go on his 'expedition'.

**# Flashback (Ray's POV) #**

"It's unanimous!" Tess cheered. "I hope you're ready to go Tyson cos it looks like you've got some shopping to do!"

"Oh no I don't!" Tyson got up and was about to exit the room when Max and I grabbed him by the arms. We couldn't help but plaster huge smiles on our faces as we began to pull him towards the main door, but that stubborn dude wasn't gonna to let himself be dragged around that easily! "Hey! You guys had better let go of me right now or you'll be sorry!"

"Look Ty, it's about time you two should learn to get along! You'd better apologise," Tess warned. "Cos if you don't, I'll just keep sending you until you do!"

The guy desperately struggled as hard as he could to break free but it was no use! Max and I were just too strong for him! We slid the door open and shoved him out into the front yard where Hilary stood a few feet away talking to Kenny.

"Enjoy yourself little brother!"

"Have a nice time!" chanted Max and I as Kenny chortled.

Even Kai slightly smirked as Tyson muttered, "You guys are gonna pay for this! Damn, this sucks!" before reluctantly following Hil through the gateway.

**# End of Flashback #**

**#Ray's POV#**

I'd finally washed the dishes and carefully placed them onto the table as I scoured the cupboards in the hope that I'd find something to eat. I grinned gratefully as I found a couple of tinned vegetables in one of the top shelves. "Maybe I could make something like chow mein with stir-fried vegetables" I thought. "Yeah! That would be good!"

"Guys!" I called out to my friends who were cleaning up in the main room.

"What's up Ray?" came Max's reply.

"Would you guys like some chow mein?"

"We don't have any noodles Ray."

"I'm sure Tyson and Hilary will remember to buy them."

"Hold on a sec! I'll ask the others." A few moments later, he responded, "Yep! Chow mein it is! Need any help?"

"Nah it's okay, I'll handle it."

"Right, I'm going to train with Kai."

"All right."

After emtying the tins, I drew a chopping knife from a drawer and got to work. I was about to finish when I heard "Um, hi Ray! Need some help?"

My head was yanked upwards to see Tessara standing in the doorway. For some reason I couldn't stop staring at her though my mind told me to get a grip of myself.

Straightening my back I replied "Hey Tess! I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me! You can enjoy yourself with the others - ouch!"

I flinched as a sharp pain shot through me.

**#Tessara's POV#**

"Ray!" I cried as I rushed to his side. "Are you all right?"

Ray hid his left hand with his right and said "It's nothing."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

I gazed at his amber eyes with doubt as my worries took over me. "Give me your hand."

"You don't have to worry, it's just a little scratch."

I wouldn't believe what I was about to do next. "Will you quit the tough guy act and just lemme see it!"

**#Ray's POV#**

Before I could stop her, Tess snatched my hand and inspected it with the picture of shock on her face. Etched across my skin was a fine but deep red line that had begun to bring out my deep red blood dripping onto the chopping board.

"You're hurt! What have you done to yourself Ray?" cried the girl. "Just a little scratch you say? Looks more like a battle scar to me! You should really watch yourself!"

"But I-"

"No 'buts'! I'm getting a bandage!" Ty's elder sister pushed me towards the sink and twirled the tap on to bring the cool water pouring down upon my hand that swept the blood away. "Press your wound with this," she instructed while she gave me a white cloth. She quickly marched down the corridor and emerged with another material in her hand. She tore it up and wrapped a piece around my cut.

"What a nice person she is!" I thought. "She really kind and knows how to take care of others! Tyson sure is lucky to have a sister like her!"

"Right, it's all done now." Tessara raised her head to look at me with a small smile. "Ray, please be careful! It would really upset me to see you get hurt again like that! Take care next time will you?" Her usually bright and lively eyes were softened with genuine concern as I gazed into them. I don't know why but for a moment I felt like I was about to sink into them, but she turned away and started to slice some of the carrots. I was ready to bet that she'd be a great cook too!

I forcefully shrugged off that other weird feeling that was nudging me right then - what was it anyway?

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**#Hilary's POV#**

I was starting to wonder what was causing Tyson to have that lost, almost confused expression on his face. "Sometimes I just can't understand you Granger!" I thought. "Why? Why did you have to say all those things to me? Do you really hate me that much?" I slowly felt myself begin to doubt everything as my self-esteem sank lower and lower. With my head hanging in sadness, I wondered, "Am I really such a brat to you? Maybe he's right. Maybe I don't belong with him and his team, I mean what am I anyway? All I do is coach them and tag along whenever they have their matches."

**#Tyson's POV#**

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists as the pressure built up inside me. Why did consciences have to exist anyway? They just make you feel more confused!

_"I'm waiting for an answer Tyson!"_ said the impatient voice.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "Maybe you're right," I confessed with some hesitation as my head drooped. "I want to talk to her, but I just can't."

_"And why is that?"_

I froze. As the question echoed in my ears, I felt like even my mental voice had got stuck in my mind's throat.

"I..."

_"Well?"_

"I-I don't know." My shoulders relaxed and slumped forward a little as if part of a burden had been lifted.

My eyes sneaked away to Hilary and I could see her head set low like a wilting rose. I had to admit, I felt a bit bad now that I made her cry like that. I looked at my left hand, the very thing I used to hurt her. What was that heavy feeling I had?

I decided to start from the beginning, maybe it would clear up things in my head. Ever since I met Hilary, things had really gone through quite a change when I'd be around her. At first she really seemed like the type who'd be an annoying teacher's pet that would always scrap a chance to get me into trouble, like the first day back to school after the first World Championship...

**# Flashback #**

"Y-y-yes? What is it Hilary?"

"I'm getting so sick and tired of this Miss.Kincaid! Tyson has come in late almost every day this week and has disrupted the whole class!"

"Why yes, you bring up a good point", replied our teacher.

"Maybe I'm the only one who cares around here, but this is totally annoying and has got to stop!"

"Mind keeping your voice down?" Miss.Kincaid requested as her voice quivered.

"Ever since Tyson's won that stupid bey-thing he's become a real jerk! If he really wants to play games then why doesn't he stay at home?"

Completely irritated by her attitude I mumbled, "Boy! Who died and made Hilary queen?"

Turning to face me the girl suggested, "As class rep make a suggestion? I think that as punishment we should make him clean up our classroom for one week."

"What?" I piped. "You can't be serious!"

"Why that's an excellent idea!" approved the teacher. "All those in favour say 'aye'."

To my utter dismay, the whole class rooted "Clean up class! Clean up class! Clean up class!"

"Looks like you're gonna be held up next week Tyson!" Hilary smirked at her victory.

"It looks like we'll be spending some quality time together!" Miss.Kincaid concluded.

"No fair!"

**# End of Flashback #**

****

**#Hilary's POV#**

A single tear trickled down my face. "My heart would break if I'd ever have to leave you! Then again, you've already cracked it several times whenever we argue Tyson, it's just that now, I feel that it's not just a crack. I can feel the gashes inside me formed by the tiny fragments of my shattered heart! It's tearing me to pieces!"

My head was really floating around in a vortex of mixed feelings, so I held up a hand inside to halt those rushing thoughts.

"HOLD IT!" I shouted in my mind. "Let's start things over! Kenny did say that everything will work out just like our first problem did earlier when I first met the Bladebreakers!

I remembered what happened that day...it was the argument about a training schedule I made for the team to help them get used to the MG-Core Kenny got for them. Tyson tore it up and sent me away with hurtful comments similar to the ones today, but after a while he apologised and asked me to rejoin the team once more!

I smiled slightly at the memory of the way he looked at me back then at that very moment. He looked so handsome smiling at me like that! I just had to turn away to stop myself falling for his dashing looks!

My anger slowly died away in defeat. "Sometimes you could really drive me to the edge of madness Tyson, but I guess I could give you another chance - it would never feel the same not being able to speak to you. I'd feel so empty inside without you! Even our silly arguments make me want to laugh in the end judging by how silly they are!" I inhaled the fresh morning air and tried to let the tension go away. "Maybe I'll talk when we're done with the shopping, though I would love it if you'd make the first move Tyson."

**#Tyson's POV#**

Ever since that night, when I rescued Hilary and Kenny from those goons who were after our bit beasts, I guess I did realise that I had some care for her, but those feelings would just never show! I let out a faint laugh as I remembered the arguments we had.

Hilary. The name brings so many memories of the time we all spent together and no matter how much we argued, she would never leave our side and she would always be cheering us on. Even though she never battled in the stadium, she'd always give her support.

I felt myself shrivel up in the heat of shame.

"H-Hilary", I thought. "Your safety would always be in jeopardy because of me and yet you never cared. You'd always stick by us, never abandoning the team in it's worst times. I-I never meant to hurt you but I always would in the end! I guess I have been a total jerk to you."

I couldn't believe all these thoughts were coming out now, but the question was, why did I feel so different next to her...so nervous? Why was I feeling so lost for words right now?

"What kind of spell have you cast on me Hilary? I don't know what to think, but somehow, I've just gotta to make you smile."

**#Third Person's POV#**

After what seemed like forever, the supermarket finally came into view. Crowds of busy shoppers forked into all directions as the pair approached the shopping centre.

"I've made up my mind", Tyson stated. "I'm gonna make things up to you Hilary, God help those who'll try to stop me!"

* * *

Phew! Better end it there! Sorry if that was too long or if it bored you! If you really despise fluff and angst please forgive me! Hope you won't flame me too much, lol!

Please review! Laterz!


End file.
